


The One I Love

by ALRiter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri's POV, i like describing things, i went adjective happy, short and sweet, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRiter/pseuds/ALRiter
Summary: Just a little 800 worder from Yuuri's perspective, just some cuddling and conversation. It's super cute and fluffy!!!!!





	

There was nothing except darkness. Darkness, and the sensation of cooled fingertips slipping around my waist from behind me. They danced across the landscape of my skin artfully, and didn’t cease until they were folded as if in prayer before my chest. It was as if they were silently praying to never let me go. And the intense thrumming of my heart was like the pounding of tribal drums begging for rain to fall from the sky so that I could lay there forever, warm and content in those arms.

Even on the shores of unconsciousness, I knew those arms. Those hands and their slender fingertips caressed me as I lay upon my side, swaddled in the warmth of blankets, and warm flesh flush against my back.

…Victor…

I let out a mumbled sigh as I felt a cheek nuzzle against the nape of my neck, his nose nudging my unkempt hair out of the way like curtains. Or was that his hair tickling my neck? In my haze, I didn’t know, and I certainly didn’t care either way. All I cared about were the finer details such as his heartbeat tapping playfully against my ribcage, like a bird asking to enter the nest.

‘Let me in, let me in.’ It pattered. And who was I to refuse him? How could I when he had so surprisingly entered into my life as if fairytales do come true. I let my cheeks spread into a soft grin and the impression of his lips found purchase on my neck, once, twice, and then a lingering third time before he rubbed his face playfully against the back of my neck. I could tell he was smiling too. So cute.

I shifted myself slightly, rolling closer towards him, finding my way more onto my back so that I could turn to peek up at him. “Hey, your hands are cold.” I said and let my own warmed hands cover his, bringing their frosty tips back to equilibrium. 

“I know, I was out walking Makkachin.” He said and sighed deeply. “It’s cold out there. But not as cold as Russia would be right now.” Victor stated and laid his cheek against my collar bone. “Hmm, how uncomfortable. You were much softer right here when you weighed a little more…” Victor said and freed one hand to trace his fingers along my collar bone where his face had rested a moment before.

I let out a low grunt. “Hey, you weren’t the only one on me to lose weight. I did it for me too, you know.” I smirked and now rolled to face him, brushing off his fingertips which were beginning to tickle me. I blinked a bit, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness and the close proximity of his face. His bangs were hopeless. They hung like a curtain almost entirely obscuring his features. “Hey…. Where are you under there? Ah! There you are.” I said and I gently glided my hand over his face upwards to push back his bangs. “Why were you hiding from me? I want to see your beautiful face, Vitya.”

The slight intake of breath at the mention of his nick-name was almost audible, and even in the dim light coming from the window I could see his eyes widen, just a bit. Then he smiled and tipped his head to kiss my palm. “I’m here. I’m always here. I would never hide from you, Yuuri.”

“Good.” I said and leaned forward bumping foreheads with him. “Because I suck at hide-and-seek.” I say with a smirk. And the small chuckle that left his lips then was like childhood, and sunny days. Never had I ever loved another, and never had I ever been loved in such a way that simply felt so natural that there were no words to describe it. We simply were. And what we were, as best as I could name it, was ‘In Love’.

Nothing else has ever felt more true, or more pure, than this love that I now share with Victor. And to me, that means everything.  
Victor shook his head to toss his hair out of his face, and huffed a bit as the stubborn strands made their way mostly back into his face again despite his efforts. “Yuuri…” Victor lead.

“Hmm?” I replied, snuggling my face into the pillow as I gazed happily at him.

“I love you.” He said, so simply, and so truly.

I smiled widely and felt my heart soar high above the house, high above the hot springs, and the ice castle, high above the clouds, and all the stars in the sky.

“I love you, too.” I whispered back, and leaned forward to kiss him. And as we connected, his lips curving deliciously against mine, Victor moaned softly and pulled me closer, filling my soul with joy. And there was no resisting it, no possible way I could avoid the utter bliss that I felt whenever I was with him. And that was perfectly okay with me, because there was no place I would rather be, or anyone I would rather be with, than here, with Victor. My one, true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I have another one shot for YOI. If you liked this please check out my other writing, and leave me kudos so I know if you enjoyed this! Thank you very much for supporting me! Tell your friends, the word of mouth REALLY helps us writers!


End file.
